The Year
by Way to Darkness
Summary: All is normal for this group of friends until the new student shows then well read and find out!OCXAqua AxelXxion RoxasXNamine SoraXKiari CloudXArieth LeonXYuffie
1. The first day

Day 1 6:30am

"The first day at Twilight town high 30 minutes the new school year begins" Aqua thought she was wearing the school uniform for the female students gray skirt and white blouse with the school insignia on it. The guys wore gray slacks and a white polo with the insignia on it. It was the rule that only 2 days at school where you had to wear this uniform the 1st and last day of school. She hated the uniform in fact everyone hated the uniform just because it looked so fuckin stupid.

15 minute later Ven, Sora and Roxas were in the parking lot.

"Ok why are we here so early" Roxas asked Ven who had dragged them to the school.

"Revenge on Siefer for the swirly at the end of last year I'm gonna rig his desk with a stink bomb" Ven said with a vengeful look in his eyes.

Sora not caring shrugged and began walking toward the building. While Ven asked Roxas to help him with the prep.

At 7:00 everyone was in the home room Aqua and Kairi were talking about how stupid they felt in the uniform. Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon and Terra talked about the new Three Days Grace music. Then Namine brought them all together. "Why are we stuck with Mrs. Slate?" she moaned.

"Because someone up there really hates us" chuckled Cloud.

"Yea well it can't be all bad maybe she's changed" Aqua optimistically said.

"Yea, the day Hell freezes over she'll be nice then I'll sell my soul to Zexion" Riku said laughing

Everyone joined his laughter as soon as Mrs. Slate the stopped laughing and ran like hell for their seats. Mrs. Slate then began to lecture about how worthless everyone was how the girls were sults and the guys were whores. The class ignored her remarks because this how she began every class rude lecture then attendance lastly book work til the end of class that's it. As soon as she was about to give attendance someone walked in the door he or most thought so wasn't wearing the school uniform. Instead he wore a black hoodie and black jeans and half way to the empty seat Mrs. Slate began to bitch at the student "where the hell were you and where is your fucking uniform?" not good thought Kairi

The student turned to her and calmly said "never got a uniform and was checking in at the office." Everyone looked shocked no one ever was unphased by Mrs. Slate's words!

"I don't care if your coming from a war with your limbs ripped off you get here on time every day!" Screamed Mrs. Slate now angrier. "Poor kid not even given a chance guess no one gets nice from her" whispered Riku to Sora and Terra who simple nodded in agreement.

Nobody could have guessed what happen next "Fuck off you post menstrual Bitch" the new student said in a deeper, darker tone.

"What's your name and take off that hood your indoors you little shit" Mrs. Slate questioned still yelling

? then yelled back "If I'm a little shit I'd hate to know what the Fuck you are!" at that point everyone except Aqua was laughing particularly Terra who fell out of his chair.

Turning red Mrs. Slate met eyes with Aqua and said"Aqua since you're the only mature one you get to escort the shit to the office"

Aqua then simple stood up and began walking toward the student grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the room "She's gonna make your life hell now right?" Aqua asked

? simply replied "I think I live longer than an hour."

Aqua then tried several times to start a conversation but ? just ignored her so half way there she just told him to find the rest of the way on his own.

The rest of the hour was boring and 2nd and 3rd hours went off without a hit. It wasn't til lunch things became weird again.

"NO WAY! He said what?" Roxas said crying

"I just told ya he told he off and he's like the only guy in school not in uniform" Kiari said

"Lemme guess black hood black jean never takes the hood off?" Ven sarcastically

Yea how'd ya know? Sora asked

"He's in my 2nd and 3rd periods!" Ven said

"Lucky you" Riku chuckled

All the sudden music began in the center of the room ? was sitting on an empty table while students around him played the music he began to sing if "Last cigarette" by Bon Jovi all the students were both confused and amazed. The song was sung perfectly not a key off not a single wrong lyric. At the end of the song he stepped off the table and began to leave the room Sora stood up grinning "well things just got interesting.

Profile 1 Sora Age 17

Sora is a male who enjoys time with his friends; Sora is very close to his brothers Roxas and Ven and His Best friends Riku and Kairi. He's the second person to open up to ? But was unsuccessful as Aqua. Sora is very protective of Roxas, Ven and Kairi. He never worries about Riku because "He can handle himself" but will always back him up in a fight. He hates Siefer and his gang. He has brown Hair Cerulean eyes and is about 6ft2.

Profile 2 Roxas Age 17

Roxas is a male who mission is to have sex with everybody at school. The exceptions are Kairi, Aqua, Sora and Larxene. Reasons for this are: Larxene just grosses hi m out, Sora is his Brother and Sora had one rule for Roxas goal you touch Kairi I'll - (sorry folks Roxas cut that part out don't worry I'll put it in the story later), Kairi said the same for Namine. The only people he's afraid of are Sora and Kairi. He has blonde hair Cerulean eyes and is 6ft1

Profile 3 Ventus Age 17

Ven is a male whose hobby is pulling jokes on everybody except Sora and Aqua. Ven has one rule in life Don't FUCK with Sora or Aqua. (He'll talk about that later). Ven hates Larxene more than anyone sadly she thinks he's the cutest thing ever. Ven often is seen with Terra pulling a prank on someone. The only person to never fall for his pranks is Riku causing Ven to Vow to get him one day. Ven has the same features as Roxas

At the end of Every Chapter There will be 2 or 3 profiles on the following characters is this order Sora,Ven,Roxas,Riku,Kairi,Namine,Terra,Aqua,Axel,Zexion,Xion,Yuffie,Cloud,Leon,Areith,? .The only one that will be on its own is ? Because their name won't be announced til later. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I promise the others won't be as short.


	2. The first day part 2

Day 1 11:00am

Sora approached ? and said "yo you- "before he could finish ? passed right by him and out of the cafeteria. "Don't worry about it Sora he gave me the same crap" Aqua said.

"Doesn't he want friends?" Ven puzzled

"Well he's probably realized he doesn't want losers like your friends near him" a voice said behind them. Everyone turned to see a blonde girl wearing her blouse unbuttoned revealing a black bra with a roman 12(XII) on her left breast. "Fuck off Larxene" Sora said with an annoyed look.

"I'll fuck off if Ven will fuck off with me" she said staring at Ven's crotch. Terra quickly pulled his spoon back and released it flinging a blob of white yogurt onto Larxene's chin and laughed. "Looks like your too busy fucking Siefer." Everyone burst out laughing including the tables around them. Staring with rage Larxene exclaimed "you'll regret that." Looking at the girls she left with a maniacal grin.

Namine muttered "what a bitch". Yuffie said concerned "you better be careful Terra" "yea" said Xion "Seifer's already after Ven for the stink bomb he'll probably go after you too"

2 more hours passed until the whole gang arrives at 6th period where the whole gang was waiting for Mrs. Keys when she walked in with a man with blonde hair and an X tattooed to his hand. After them came ? who just sat down next to Aqua. "Everyone this is Mr. Luxord my new assistant for the year." Smiled the long haired brunette.

"Today we'll begin with the basics we'll be performing "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay." Said Mrs. Keys"please select your parts Aqua you have first pick"

"Trumpet" Aqua said

"Alright next"

"Drums"? said

Across the room a loud smack was heard no one turned to look because they knew what was happening Riku had bashed his head against the table, drums was the only thing he knew how to play.? Just sat still as if he didn't care. Everyone pick their parts (Riku ended up on flute thinking if he played quite enough he'd get away with it). At the end of class everyone began to leave when Siefer was blocking the door. His sleeves were torn off to reveal a roman 8(VIII) on his right shoulder "jeez you smell like shit Siefer" Terra grinned

Siefer sickly grinned "your next after I'm done with this shit" before anyone knew what he meant until his fist was planted in Ven's gut. Ven was knocked out cold by the punch but as he went down Terra began to move in throwing a punch of his own at Siefer using his free hand he grabbed the fist effortlessly Cloud leapt over Ven's unconscious launching his fist into Seifer's face. Siefer growled "Rai trash them." Rai came in with his shirt open showing his roman 9(IX) tattoo on his abs. Rai threw both fists into Cloud and Terra causing them to fall to their knees. ? then came forward walked past the injured boys and muttered "move"

"What who do think you are?" Siefer Yelled throwing his fist into ?.

? moved his forearm under Seifer's fist pushing it up then using he leg and kicking him in the head causing it to slam into the wall.

Profile 4 Riku Age 17

Riku is a male who plans on becoming a drum instructor after high school. Riku will only fight for one person; Sora according to him "I trust Sora more than my brother (Terra)." Riku's favorite food is pizza with pineapple. Riku has white hair and blue eyes and is 6ft3

Profile 5 Kiari Age 17

Kairi is a female who is in the top 3 hottest girls at Twilight town high and Namine's Twin sister. She is very protective of Namine. Kairi is very strong willed and often a buzz kill for Axel and Roxas. She has red hair and blue eyes and is 5ft10.

Profile 6 Namine Age 17

Namine is a female who is like her sister is in the top 3 hottest girls at the high school. Namine is shy and easily startled and the opposite over Kairi which according to Kairi is because she's the "younger twin." Namine is the best artist on the island although she won't admit it. Namine has blonde hair and blue eyes and is 5ft9

"**My**** most sincere apologies for taking forever to write I'm having a bit of trouble with this."**

"**Pfft yea you are"**

"**Shove it Leon"**

"**When am I gonna get some parts?" **

"**Soon I Promise"**

**Don't to forget to review**


	3. The first day part 3

Siefer lie against the wall out cold a small amount of blood trickled down the side of his head driping like a leaky faucet. However no one noticed this due to the fact that the awe the felt had stuned them. No one ever stoped Seifer's punch. Sora or Riku could stand a couple but never block one. Rai was trembling as ? made his way toward him and raising his forearms too block any incoming attacks... nothing confused rai heard foot step walking away from him ? opened the door and left the room. About to open his mouth a scream peirced his ears immedatly pushed past the bystanders to check Seifer " What happened here?" she asked Sora.

9:45pm the parking lot

"Seven fucking hours of detention? bull shit!" Kairi complianed

"We got off easy" Leon said "We could have been expeled"

"Well anyway at least we can go pratice." Riku said

Riku,Sora,Roxas,Axel and Terra piled into Sora's Car and drove to Riku's house. Riku,Sora,Roxas and Axel were all in a band and wanted to get a job at the club opening downtown in a couple of days.

Without any transportation Ven, Kairi,Namine and Aqua walked home together through the rain. "The new guys tough I mean he stopped Seifer!" Ven said half way through the walk.

"Where'd that come from?" Namine asked

"I dunno it was just too quiet" Ven answered ( Way too go Ven usually when someone says that something bad happens)

Out of nowhere a black jeep came screching down the street(Told Ya).

Diving out of the way of the jeep the four landed on their faces to turn to see Seifer, Rai,Fuu and Larxene climb out.

"What the fuck are you-" Kairi said but was cut off by the sight of the gun in Seifer's hand. As he aprroached her She felt the urg to run put she was frozen by fear. He pressed the cold metal revolver to her head "shut up now all of you in the ally way make a move and I shoot"

The four obeyed and walked into the ally immedatly Larxene pinned Ven to the walk "now we have some fun" she grinned. Insantly her mouth was interlocked with his her sounge exploreing his mouth. Ven pushed her away and she fell to the ground. Clearly angered she got to her feat and slamed his head against the wall. Ven fell to his knee's as the pain in his head shhook him. Larxene Procided to pull up her skirt and move her panties to the side. "lick it" she ordered "Ven don't" Kairi Pleaded in a despert attempt to stop the nightmare in front of her.

Larxene turned "Have fun with the bitch Rai"

Rai did as he commanded and grabbed Kairi's breasts. Blood quickly rose to her face and she slapped the brute across his face. Rai was about to openhis mouth when they heard a sound... an engine.

Roar of it stopped as a black rider drove by on a motor cycle only to hear it stop. An footstep approach the rider immedatly halted at the enterence of the ally. Everyones eyes were on the rider who was identifided insantly.

? stood at the enterance of the ally his voice was dark "let them go" "Heh make us" grinned Seifer pointing the gun at him. ? immedatly charged at seifer and slammed him into the wall the gun hit the wet ground and ?'s forearm was pressed against seifer's throat. "How'd you know it wasn't loaded?" seifer choked out "I -" Faw ? mark speech was interupted by rai elbowing him and knocking him down. ? rose up his hood had been knocked of and his face revealed.

Profile 7 Terra age 17

Terra is male and younger brother of Riku. He is 6ft and has brown hair and loves to play pranks with Ven and is a master of special effects.

Profile 8 Aqua age 17

Aqua is a female with blue hair and eyes. She's about 5ft11 and is the last of the hottest girls at twighlight town high. Aqua is also # 4 in the schools best students.

Profile 9 Axel age 17

Axel is a male with Red hair and green eyes. He is a master of bass gitar and best friend of Roxas.

**If you read my porfile this stories going to be on hiatus while I work on another but rest assured I will updated this again What time? well June or July maybe I don't know buy if I get alot of reveiws I'll try again sooner**


End file.
